purgeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The Purge is a television series that premiered on USA Network on September 4th, 2018. Summary The series, which takes place between the first and second films, is set in an altered America ruled by a totalitarian political party, the series follows several seemingly unrelated characters living in a small city. As the clock winds down, each character is forced to reckon with their past as they discover how far they will go to survive the night.Deadline Cast *Gabriel Chavarria as Miguel *Lili Simmons as Lila *Lee Tergesen as Joe *Jessica Garza as Penelope *Amanda Warren as Jane *Colin Woodell as Rick *Hannah Emily Anderson as Jenna *William Baldwin as Don Ryker *Fiona Dourif as Good Leader Tavis *Dominic Fumusa as Pete *Jessica Miesel as Alison Production Gallery The Purge TV Show SDCC Trailer - Comic Con 2018 The Purge - Season 1 Gabriel Chavarria Official Trailer Prime Original Amazon Prime Video Purge Factoids During the third episode, the American broadcaster of the series "USA Network" released these factoids about the Purge series by way of interstitial programming or bumpers. Purge-factoid-1.png Purge-factoid-2.png Purge-factoid-3.png Purge-factoid-4.png Purge-factoid-5.png Purge-factoid-6.png Purge-factoid-7.png Purge-factoid-8.png Purge-factoid-9.png Purge-factoid-10.png Purge-factoid-11.png Purge-factoid-12.png Purge-factoid-13.png Purge-factoid-14.png Purge-factoid-15.png Purge-factoid-16.png Purge-factoid-17.png Purge-factoid-18.png Purge-factoid-19.png Purge-factoid-20.png Purge-factoid-21.png Purge-factoid-22.png Purge-factoid-23.png Purge-factoid-24.png Purge-factoid-25.png Transcription of Factoids: * This season of The Purge takes place between the first and second films, exactly 10 years after the First Purge. * The Purge commences every year at 7pm on March 21st - a day before the first day of spring, the season of rebirth and renewal. * Blue Baptisia flowers - native to North America, resilient to death and toxic are the official flowers of The Purge. * OMF or "Original Martyr Family" refers to citizens who were on Staten Island during the First Purge. * In the world of The Purge, murder tourism is on the rise with people from all over the world looking to participate in the American holiday. * Now an iconic symbol in the world of The Purge, masks were worn on Purge Night to conceal a participant's identity. * In the world of The Purge, March 22nd is the busiest day of the year for hospitals and cell towers are overloaded with calls for loved ones. * The Matron Saints were founded by Mary Sandin, in response to the trauma her family suffered in The Purge (2013) * The red arm band wearing Anti-NFFA group is the precursor to Carmelo Johns' faction seen in Purge:Anarchy. * In the world of The Purge, travelling from the east coast to west coast on Purge Night will get you 3 more hours to Purge. * The show was shot on location in New Orleans, LA , but takes place in Anytown, USA * The 28th Amendment, ratified in 2018, turned The Purge into a nation-wide law. * In the world of The Purge, all emergency services are suspended. An unwritten law protects triage van drivers on Purge Night. * In the world of The Purge, the sale of high-tech security systems, panic rooms and firearms have seen remarkable growth. * Data, in the world of The Purge, has shown that three women are harmed for every man. The Matron Saints called this "Gender-cide." * In the world of The Purge, Purge Night insurance is the most expensive insurance currently on the market. * Pete's Cantina, inspired by Prohibition-era underground speakeasies, forbids violence of any kind on Purge Night. * In the world of The Purge, children under the age of 18 are prohibited from participating in the annual holiday. * High-ranking government officials were exempt from The Purge until the NFFA wanted to target an anti-NFFA Senator (Purge: Election Year) * The very first Purge was a social experiment to see how people would act if there were no legal repercussions for committing a crime. * The New Founding Fathers of America or The NFFA, celebrate violence and preach of the healing power of The Purge. * In the world of The Purge, there are no flights in to or out of the US as of 7pm Purge Night. Travel resumes at 7am on March 22nd. * In the world of The Purge, The NFFA employs over 100 extraction workers to clean up the streets in the days after the holiday. * Social Media, in the world of The Purge has implemented a crisis response feature that allows users to mark themselves "Safe from the Purge." * In the world of The Purge, there is a significant spike in international flights out of the country in the week leading up to the holiday. Corollaries: It is interesting to note "In the world of The Purge, travelling from the east coast to west coast on Purge Night will get you 3 more hours to Purge" but further down the list of factoids it states "In the world of The Purge, there are no flights in to or out of the US as of 7pm Purge Night. Travel resumes at 7am on March 22nd." If anything at all, it is theoretically possible to get more hours to Purge. Moreover, by the fifth episode, an exact date can be fixed, where these events are transpiring: ryker-sec-camera.png The timestamp on the security camera footage from the residence of David Ryker indicates that it is March 22, 2027 12:07 AM References